Secrets of a Consort
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Earth 3256, a demon colony in the Hades universe. A world where Dumbledore and his followers seek destruction, the Dark lord seeks balance and darkness is necessary to maintain peace. Horrible summary I know, just know that its Slash, AU. Voldemort x Severus, James x Severus with a tiny bit of Snarry. Everyone in this one is some kind of evil or dark, so its a Dark!Universe


**A/N: yeah this is another weird one**

**Completely AU. Voldemort x Severus, James x Severus and a slight mention of Snarry. In this story James and Harry are brothers.**

**It's inspired by that super old Jet Li movie the One, but the plot is completely different.**

**It really is a little weird, so please don't flame me. **

**P.S: those who are interested, the next chapter of Tired should be out on my next update, I just really want to get it one right so I need some more time.**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, the credit for that goes to the wonderful J.K Rowling **

There is not one universe. There are many: A multiverse. Parallel worlds that exist creating a balance for the cosmic energies that exist within it.

There is not one you. There are many. Each of us exists in present time, in parallel universes.

A different you, for every different possibility.

A world where superman is a power hungry maniac looking to destroy the world, while Lex Luther is the shy and modest hero who sets out to save it. A world where the Joker used that unfortunate accident that destroyed his life to become one of the worlds greatest detectives in the world instead of a villain that feeds and breeds off of chaos. A world where Miley Cyrus doesn't go around straddling a wrecking ball in front of millions of fans, a world where the plague that is Bella Swan is just a side character and vampires don't sparkle in the sun.

A world where Barney the purple dinosaur doesn't love you.

Horrifying, I know, but such places do in fact exist even in the world of magic.

A world where Severus wasn't sorted into Slytherin and maintained his friendship with Lily.

A world where the noble house of Black wasn't filled with pure blood supremist psychopaths but with muggle loving healers who have sworn their loyalties to the light.

A world where Luna Lovegood was the girl who lived and Malfoy's had red hair.

A world where Harry was born a squib and never knew anything about magic, destined to live a life of misery with the Durseley's.

This story is about such a world.

Earth 3256, a demon colony in the Hades universe to be exact.

A world where in order for peace to be maintained, darkness reigned and followers of the light set out to destroy the world that needed destructive energy to survive. Where the elements of good could twist and rip the delicate fabric of the universe and tear it apart, destroy it.

Quite possibly destroy every living thing on the face of the earth. While those of darkness kept the world alive, peaceful. If not a little chaotic.

While light destroyed, dark kept everything spinning.

This is a world where lord Voldemort rules as supreme leader, protector of the innocent, a hero, a mentor and a master.

Tom lazily raked a hand through the inky black raven locks of the boy that sat at his feet while his other arm rested comfortably on the armrest of his throne as he gazed out over the throne room waiting for his followers to arrive and report back on their latest mission.

The room was large and cold. Glossy black marble tiles covered the floors while the walls where painted in the usual royal blue, there were no windows therefore no curtains. Just large rich paintings that were lined up between the tall white pillars that stretched up towards the ceiling.

The ceiling itself was charmed to reflect the weather outside and as usual the skies were filled with pitch black thunder clouds eternally heavy with lighting and rain. As they should be.

An improvement in the weather could only mean trouble as any creature caught in the light would surely suffer a slow and painful death.

But of course Albus didn't seem to care.

Marvolo almost sighed in frustration at his long lost friend.

He used to be such a great wizard, showed such promise in the dark arts and dark energies.

But after that dream he had twenty years ago things changed.

Albus Dumbledore was infected with a theory, an idea.

That one day mankind would be able to survive in the sunlight.

That light magic would replace dark magic as it was less destructive and held more safety for those who were less experienced. And Tom might have agreed.

If it weren't for the fact that they had tried once to let the dark veil that covered the earth part for just a moment to see if any creature could survive it, only for the poor elf they'd done the experiment on to die a most gruesome death.

Tom often finds himself remembering Dobby's bleeding eyes and wretched screams late at night when he's alone.

But even more than that, light magic took an incredibly large amount of energy to use. Simple spells that shouldn't take more than a slight flick of the wrist needed intense concentration as well as perfect pronunciation of syllables otherwise the spell would be either be completely ineffective or it would backfire on the caster with horrifying results.

But still, Albus was insistent.

He kept going on about that insipid dream, where dark creatures like werewolves and vampires were considered to be outcasts and had no control over themselves, muggles had no knowledge of magic, those that practised dark magic were hunted and feared.

Why would anyone want to live in such a place?

But most disturbing of all Albus had said that he was the hero that saved the world of magic and Tom was an evil villain bent on destroying it.

Honestly, Tom could barely believe it.

I'll give you evil, but a villain that wanted nothing more than the destruction of the world, that's a bit far fetched even by his standards.

Obviously the old fool has lost it completely.

And yet even though Albus Dumbledore was clearly off his rocker and in need of some serious assistance from Saint Mungo's, there are still some that follow him.

A group of morons who have let themselves be fooled and drawn in by the stories of warmth and light and this beautiful world that couldn't possibly exist.

Rebels of the light.

They've been causing all sorts of chaos and destruction in multiple parts of England and not even the good kind of chaos and destruction.

_Life givers,_ are what they call themselves.

Wizards and witches of all ages going around randomly firing curses at different soft spots in the sky, trying to break the veil that covered the earth in an effort to let sunlight through, ignoring the cries of agony and the trails of death they always left in their wake.

They'd been causing quite the ruckus, especially in the passed few months after the Potter boy joined them.

The boy who lived.

Named so after he and his twin brother had a run in with a coven of vampires a few years ago and the boy couldn't be turned for some reason.

Voldemort had him brought in and admittedly experimented on him.

He'd been exposed to vampire bites, werewolf bites, avada kedavra's and a number of other killing curses and yet somehow he'd always survive with no more than a scratch to show for it.

The dark lord had actually been very impressed with the boy's resilience and had actually added him and his brother to his guard, only for that ungrateful brat to betray him in the worst way imaginable before sneaking off in the dead of night.

Tom let his red eyes trail down to the boy that sat obediently by his feet, with his head resting against the older man's leg and gave a soft sigh as he brushed his hair to the side so he could see the side of his face.

Really it's his own fault what happened that night.

He should have never left Potter alone with his pet, it was bound to happen.

Voldemort found Severus just three years ago after he'd gotten word from one of his death eaters about a case, where a young boy was left as the last survivor after his muggle father had gone into a drunken rage and killed his mother before taking his own life.

Tragic but not unheard of so Tom had planned to just have the boy sent to an orphanage, when he found out that Albus had an interest in the boy as Severus seemed to have quite the talented hand at potions and new more curses and hexes than most of his senior officers.

An orphanage would hardly be a place to leave such incredible talent uncared for, so he had Snape brought to him.

He was a young sickly looking child, ill cared for and malnourished.

It took almost three months to get the boy looking healthy and human again, but less than two for Tom to develop a new kind of interest in Severus. One that would have the boy warming his bed just two weeks after he came of age, making Severus Snape the consort to the dark lord.

Of course that's also around about the time that Potter started watching Snape.

Marvolo saw how that little berk constantly stared at Severus when he thought no one was looking, there was this gleam of endless fascination that held the promise of obsession should it be allowed to go on any longer. But Tom honestly thought the boy knew better than to even attempt such a thing.

Unfortunately he didn't know better.

And sweet Severus almost paid the price.

The dark lord paused for a moment when he felt the arrival of the three followers he's been waiting for, but continued to play with Severus' hair while the stag, grim and wolf walked towards him. The three figures stopped about five feet in front of the throne before lowering their heads as they slipped out of their animagus forms and the werewolf turned back.

"All hail the dark lord."

The three said and Tom looked up at the three that knelt before him.

The marauders are what they call themselves.

Three followers that had met on an assignment he'd sent them on a few years ago and for some reason the three bonded and later they refused to ever be sent on any assignments unless they were allowed to go together.

They were a bit troublesome, but as loyal as any of his other servants so the dark lord would let them have their fun, as long as they didn't start too much trouble.

There's Remus Lupin, a werewolf who had been abandoned by his parents after he was bitten and they realised that they couldn't care for him. His head was covered in tawny blonde locks while scars marred his large muscled frame, a sharp contrast to the young man's kind and gentle nature.

Sirius Black, a veela and heir to the Black dynasty. He left home after finishing school and joined the dark lords following, earning the pride and respect from his family that he so richly deserved. He was somewhat lean with long shaggy black hair that went down to his shoulders and stormy grey eyes gleamed with the mischief he so readily took part in.

And then last but not least, James Potter, a vampire and heir to the Potter line. James and his twin brother Harry had been lured into a trap by a rogue coven of vampires five years ago. James was turned while Harry was not, but both boys still joined the dark lord as soon as they came of age. Like his brother James was tall and his frame was lean but somewhat bigger than Sirius', with windswept raven hair. However unlike Harry, James had bright hazel brown eyes instead of emerald green behind the frame of his round glasses.

Three very good soldiers indeed, three of his best.

"What do you have to report?" Tom asked with his voice barely speaking above a whisper but still audible in the otherwise silent room.

"My lord," James began as he kept his head down low, "We found a group hiding on the outskirts of Chelsea just two miles outside of town. The group comprised of Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter."

Tom's eyes fixed on the young man who knelt down between the other two, "What did you find?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, master." Sirius answered as he kept his head lowered as well, "They've mostly been keeping to themselves, staying away from the inner city unless they went in for supplies, we haven't been able to find proof of their crimes against the dark to warrant an arrest."

"There was some odd activity two weeks back on the eve of the full moon, Bill Weasley seemed to be consuming wolfsbane." Remus all but growled but kept his voice steady as he spoke, "But there are no laws against suicide, so that did not warrant an arrest either."

Wolfsbane?

Tom arched an eyebrow at that, Albus' idea no doubt. The old fool must be preaching purity and malevolent spirits in dark creatures again.

Well, Bill Weasley will realise his mistake in a few years, give or take a few months depending on how long he's been taking it.

Tom shifted a bit in his chair as he continued to play with Severus' hair, almost sighing at the warm breath he could feel the boy breathing against his leg.

"Did you find anything else?"

"Nothing of great importance my lord. There were a few daybreaks three days ago around Manchester and Wales, no civilians were harmed, but those weren't the work of the group we were following." James said lifting his head a bit but not enough, to see Voldemort's face.

Tom felt Severus tense against him and he felt the boy clutch the leg of his pants, the older man looked over the three that knelt before him and found James staring at Severus. His eyes were dark with the same emotion he used to see in Harry's eyes all those months, but Tom couldn't be sure that they had darkened for the same reasons.

After all Severus had informed him of his frequent and less than pleasant run in's with James in his first few months of living in the castle. For some reason Potter despised Severus to the point of complete and total utter loathing and Severus apparently felt the same way. But after the dark lord took Snape as his consort the hazel eyed wizard backed off and kept his distance.

The look in James' eyes could be caused by hatred as much as lust, but James knew better than to make the same mistake as his brother and lift a finger towards Severus so Tom tried to brush it aside.

But Severus was still tense at his feet, so the older man decided that he could leave his side for just a few moments.

The dark lord's hand tightened in Severus' hair and spheres of onyx black came up to stare at him. Tom couldn't help but smile as his hand released its grip and smoothed down the boy's hair as he spoke.

"Leave us. I'll have you summoned when I'm in need of your presence."

Severus blinked but gave a quick nod as he stood up, "Yes master." The boy gave a bow as he kissed his hand before turning around and quickly leaving the thrown room as his black robes billowed behind him.

Tom didn't miss how James' eyes had moved to follow the boy out of sight but chose to say nothing for the moment and his posture straightened even more and his red eyes fixed on the young man in the centre.

"Potter," James' head snapped up but not enough to meet with the dark lord's gaze, "What are your plans once you return to watch the group?"

The wizard took a deep breath as his feet shifted a bit against the tiled floor and Tom could almost feel his new annoyance as he spoke. Maybe he'll need to keep a closer eye on this Potter as well

"Well, my lord. We've decided to..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus took a deep breath as his eyes slid shut and he let his hand slip against the cool smooth wall he walked beside in the large building and feeling of content calm swept over him.

Its been wonderful, living here in the castle.

So much better then that hell hole he called home back in Spinners end.

Here he has food, clothes, more knowledge than he could have ever hoped for before the dark lord found him. Here, Severus is happy. Of course he misses his mother and mourns her death to this day, but if he hadn't lost her he wouldn't have gained all he had now.

Consort to the dark lord.

Severus is quite possibly the luckiest person in the entire country.

He had free reign to do as he pleased, go where he pleased, whenever he pleased. Of course he was still bound to follow his master's orders but the dark lord was kind and gentle, so long as you didn't dis obey him.

The one thing Severus didn't have, or rather the one thing he isn't sure he has, is safety.

Severus opened his eyes as he reached a curving stair well and began to climb down.

Merlin, he'd been so foolish, so trusting, he'd almost let Potter harm him in the worst way.

Its his own fault really.

He knew that look Harry always held was strange.

That a guard shouldn't look at their superior in such a way, but at the time the green eyed wizard seemed completely harmless. So he'd let him get close, allowed him to hang around him at all times of the day and night, gave him access to his chambers.

Merlin he'd even kissed the bastard.

That's the one part he never told Tom.

He never told him that Harry had gone into his chambers with his permission that night, that Harry had asked for a kiss and Severus gave him one before Harry tried to take it too far.

Who knows how the dark lord would react to that.

And now _the other _Potter has started staring at him like that as well, ever since Harry joined the light to be precise.

At first Severus assumed it was because of their history.

Because he hates James and James hates him right back.

But that's before that morning in Tom's private library.

That morning when James had kissed him and Severus allowed it, right before he tried to take it too far.

Only this time, unlike _the other_ Potter, Severus made no attempts to stop him.

Severus was just about to make the last turn on the winding steps of the tower when he was suddenly grabbed and forced against the wall.

The raven let out a barely audible gasp when his eyes met with hazel brown behind a glass frame and he squeaked when his lips were suddenly consumed in a hungry kiss.

Rough hands so different from what he was used to went down his sides and slipped into his cloak, underneath his shirt and onto his skin. While Severus' hands went up to tangle in the unruly locks of the wizard before him.

The other tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, pulling Severus forward so his head would tilt back and earning a deep moan when he suddenly pulled away before pushing Severus back against the wall.

James grinned as he tucked his head in the side of Severus' neck, pulling the sensitive skin between his teeth before licking at the bruised skin.

Severus' eyes went wide and he quickly smacked Potter's head while his other hand tried to push him away, "Stop that you imbecile, you'll leave marks. Or even worse you might bite me."

"I can't believe I made it so long in _his _presence without throwing up." James mumbled from Severus' throat as he switched from bruising to wet kisses and light sucking, "How can you stand letting him touch you like this?"

Severus moaned when one of James' hands began to tease all along his chest underneath his shirt, when darkened eyes went up to look at the boy. "Do you think of me, while he does it?"

"No," Severus said with a snort as he tried to smirk up at the other, "I think of him while I'm with you."

James' eyes narrowed in a glare and he pulled Severus away from the wall just a bit before slamming him back into it, pulling a gasp of pain from the younger man before James pressed his body against Severus' forcing his knee between the others legs.

"You like making me angry don't you?" James said as he spoke against Severus' ear, earning a brief shudder as his leg began to move against Snape's. "It turns you on, watching me lose control. That's why you're always teasing me in front of him, because you know I won't do anything with him there."

"Like you always going after your brother's seconds. First Lilian and now me, I wonder who will be next?" James tensed and Severus' smirk returned, "Oh, wait a minute, Lilian doesn't count does she? Didn't even give you the time of day, it seems she has _some _standards."

James pulled back and glared hard, his jaw set and his hands clenched painfully on Severus' hips, making the boy resist the urge to flinch in pain. "What does that say about you, since I already have you?"

"You've got it backwards Potter." Severus' smirk grew, "_I have you_, not the other way around. I let this happen simply because _I let _it happen, which makes me your master. The master of a poor excuse of a vampire, but a master all the same."

"So what, you think you control me?"

"Don't I?" Severus arched a brow in a challenge and James' eyes hardened even more.

"No you don't."

"I don't expect much from you Potter, but I honestly thought you were above denial."

"The only one in denial is you thinking you can keep up this charade as the _grand consort_," James said as a smirk slowly spread over his face and he leaned forward to whisper against Severus' ear, "Really how long do you think it'll take for him to figure it out, I don't think it shouldn't take too long for him to realise his sweet Severus is nothing more than a common whore."

"As much of a whore as your precious pet wolf-" Severus cut himself off with a sharp gasp when James' hand suddenly tightened on his hip.

"Careful Sev, we wouldn't want me leaving any marks now would we?"

"You make sick." Severus hissed and James let out a dark chuckle.

"Really, well then this should be no different than any other time with your master now should it?"

Severus suppressed a moan as James slowly began to grind into him, when the sound of footsteps came from down the hallway and James quickly pulled away.

Severus straightened out his robes and fixed his hair while James slipped around the corner just seconds before Lucius Malfoy appeared.

The blonde stared down at Severus for a moment, instantly knowing that something was wrong but not being sure exactly what when Severus drew his attention.

"Malfoy."

"Master Severus," Lucius said with a slight bow before straightening, "I hope that all is well."

"Everything is fine," Severus said calmly as he kept a steady gaze on Malfoy, "What brings you to this part of the castle."

Deep silver eyes were scanning their surroundings, searching for some missing clue he could sense hiding somewhere near by, but after a few moment of nothing Lucius brought his gaze back down to the boy before him.

"The dark lord has asked me request your presence in the banquet hall for dinner."

Severus gave a nod as he walked around the blonde, "Thank you Lucius."

Lucius stayed still for a moment still looking around the small space for a moment longer before turning around and following Severus out towards the banquet hall.

**The End**

**A/N: so like...**

**Review and stuff**


End file.
